


Child Hood Heroes

by Red_Arting



Series: Peter Parker and Percy Jackson Tales: CHH [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Boys In Love, Cause I say so, Gen, M/M, Minor Romance, One Shot, So excited, after BoO, greek monsters, i love my sad boys, impousa, just excited for FFH so I wanted to post this, might make a sequel if this does well, non-lightning theif compliant, peter and percy are child hood friends, peter can see through the mist, peter is a nerd like always, peter is a sarcastic little shit, so is percy, takes place after homecoming b4 infinity war, theyre both nerds, tom holland is peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-30 23:24:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19413607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Arting/pseuds/Red_Arting
Summary: 5 years ago, Peter Parker's friend died, plummeting to his death off the St. Louis Arch.5 years later, he runs into an awfully familiar face fighting off a demon cheerleader.Let's just say, he has questions





	Child Hood Heroes

Okay, Peter knew his luck was shit.

But he didn’t think it was “my backpack is hidden in a garbage can currently being torched to death by a fiery cheerleader” kind of shit.

He was obviously proven wrong.

Honestly, Peter had no idea how to proceed with his current predicament. He hadn’t prepared to stumble upon a face off between a goat-legged popular girl and an almost bored, not to mention handsome, teenage boy leaning on a glowing sword.

“C’mon Kelli, I’ve got a math test first period, can we wrap this up”, the teen smirks.

The monster hisses, eyes dilating in fury, lashing out a (very sharp, Peter notes”), claw at the teen, inches from ripping his shirt (and skin) to shreds if he hadn’t jumped backwards atop a rusting garbage can.

“Well, you asked for it”, the teen sighs, shrugging his shoulders. Flipping off the dented lid, he slams the glowing sword hilt against the fiery monster’s face, strategically avoiding the hair full of flames.

Screeching in resentment, the cheerleader aims a kick at the boy’s crotch, the metal surely leaving a bruise if he hadn’t side stepped the kick expertly. However, he didn’t anticipate the incoming jab and the teen stumbles back in surprise.

The cheerleader grins as the teen ignores his arm, dripping with blood from his newly made wound, and slashes his sword in retaliation, the bronze glow reflecting in the dim moonlight.

The monster, seeming to expect the move, ducks the blade, the sword only narrowly cutting through their blazing hair, and slams through goat leg against the boy’s chest.

“You really think I wouldn’t learn after our last encounters”, the cheerleader cackles. “You’re as predictable as I thought, Perseues”.

“Well, I’m nothing if not a people pleaser”, the teen grinned, stance still laxed.

Peter watched in awe, fingers latched to the rooftop, before he suddenly realizes that he was in fact a superhero, and that yes, he should probably be doing something.

Slowly creeping along the roof, Peter surveys the scene.

“Karen, you got anything”, he whispers beneath his breath.

“2 figures, injured teen boy, 16 years of age, wound around left arm region-”

“The other one, Karen!”

“Empousa, monster dating back to Greek Mythos, feed on the blood of males, sacred children of the Goddess Hecate-”

Karen cuts off as the Empousa (apparently) jumps for the sword-wielding teen, claws unsheathed and seconds away from digging into his chest.

Thinking fast, Peter swings down in a rush, his open hand shooting down a string of webs, aiming them precisely towards the flaming being.

The screeches of anguish echoes through the alleyway, signaling Peter that he’s hit his mark. Turning to meet the monster, Peter couldn’t help but grin in satisfaction at the flaming cheerleader stuck to the chipping brick wall.

“Filthy mortal”, she screams, wiggling in frustration, trying to escape her bonds. “You shall pay for this!”

“I wouldn’t be talking, Ms. Cheerleader, I’m not the one webbed to a building”, Peter retorts.

Behind him, the other teen chuckles.

“Having fun Kelli?”

“You shall regret this Perseues, I will return-”

The monster’s cut off by a sword slashing through her chest. Immediately, the cheerleader burst into a fountain of golden dust and a remaining robot leg.

Peter cautiously pokes the leg with his suit-covered foot, eyes narrowed in suspicion.

“Don’t worry, she’s dead. Well, for now”.

Peter turns to meet the other teen’s gaze, eyes widening in surprise as he looked the boy over. The teen seemed to do the same, eyeing his masked face and web shooters.

“Thanks for the help, Webs”

“Not so bad yourself”, Peter smirks. “Cool sword”.

The teen looked down at his weapon, as if he had forgotten it was there.

“Thanks”

Peter awkwardly slips over to the scorched, yet still intact, garbage bin hiding his old backpack. Peeling off the lid, he lets out a sigh of relief, jumping in to collect his untouched bag.

Climbing back out quickly, Peter feels a gaze on him as he shoulders his backpack. Looking up, he meets the teens eyes, a sheepish grin spread across his face.

“Um, I know this sounds weird but do you got a water bottle in there?”, the boy asks nervously. Peter notices the teen clamping his hand over his claw-marked wound, blood smeared across his arm.

“Oh my god!”, Peter gasped, rushing over. “Are you okay? Wait that’s stupid, of course you’re not. I got bandaids, maybe some ointment in here…”

The spider-ling nervously rambles, scrounging through his bag for medical supplies. Percy watches in amusement.

“Really, the water would do”

“What?”, Peter says, dumping out the bag’s contents in his search.

Chuckling, the teen bends down and picks up Peter’s discarded, and sticker-covered, water bottle. Unscrewing the lid, he pours the remaining liquid onto his arm.

Peter watches in awe as the skin mends itself before his eyes, leaving only dried blood and lightened scar marks in it’s trace.

“Dude, that is sick!”

“Says the guy with web-shooters”, the teen raises an eyebrow, smirking. Peter’s stomach filled with butterflies. “Nice outfit by the way, you one of those new superheroes running ‘round?”

“I-uh yeah, I’m Spiderman”, Peter introduces, waving awkwardly. 

“Thanks for the help, Spiderman”, the teen grins, shaking the spiderling’s hand. 

“I-was that really an Impousa?”

Percy scrunches his eyes in confusion. “You could... see it? Like the fire, the goat leg, the whole shabang?”

“Was I...not supposed to?”, Peter asks nervously.

“Well...no… have you seen other”, Percy waves his hands in a frenzy. “-other things like her. Like-”

The teen cuts himself off as his eyes fall on Peter’s half-open backpack, his mouth going slack. Eyes jumping from each geeky keychain to the next, looking over the sharpied-in canvas bag as if he couldn’t believe his eyes.

“....Peter?”, he whispers.

The suited teen freezes, halfway through shoving discarded supplies back into his bag.

“I-what, sorry, I think you have the wrong person-”

“Peter Parker”

Percy steps forward eyes trained on the masked hero. Sometime before, his sword had disappeared, leaving his hands empty.

“I don’t...I’m not”, Peter stumbles, his bag slamming against the ground. “Who are you?” 

His eyes jump to look over the teen, looking for even the smallest sign of recognition. Mind racing, he takes in the bed-rangled hair, the ripped orange shirt, the swim school hoodie, the entirety of it all.

When their eyes meet, with sea green seeing only dilated white specs, Peter gasps. 

The swirling sea of blue shades, so reminiscent of those days spent splashing in the waves at Montauk, filled with glowing specks of green, moonlight reflecting off them magically.

“P-Percy?”

Suddenly strong arms pulled him forward, his head comfortingly fitting into the crook of Percy’s neck, inhaling the familiar scent of jellybeans and ocean spray.

Peeling off his mask, Peter blinks, catching his bearings, as Percy grips the spandex suit roughly, face hidden behind the fabric.

“Gods Peter you got tall”, Percy muffled into the spider-boy’s neck.

“Really? 5 years after thinking you were dead and that’s the best you got.” Peter lets out a watery chuckle, tears streaming down his cheeks. “Guess some things never change”

“Glad to see your sarcasm is one of them”, the half-blood grumbles, but he couldn't help but grin at the familiarity of it all.

For a second the two just hold each other, ignoring the New York Sirens echoing through the streets and focusing on now. On each other.

\---

“Sounds like you had a busy few years”, Peter smirks as the half-blood sits back, finishing his story.

“That’s one word for it”, Percy scoffs, rolling his eyes yet still grinning. “So now you, how’d you get to be…”

“A superhero spider? Long story short, radioactive spider bit me, I got super powers, and bam, super hero”.

“Soooo, you’re not secretly the child of a spider queen”

“What, no!”, the spider-ling laughs, choking on his ice cream.

The two sat in a 24-hour pinkberry, cups of sugar-filled fro-yo between them. Percy’s blueberry frozen yogurt was topped with gummy sharks and blue jelly beans.

The half-blood was adamant to only pick out the blue jelly beans, taking five minutes to pick them out one by one while Peter tapped his foot impatiently. 

Indeed, some things don’t change, Peter chuckles, remembering their years of Elementary school filled with homemade blue cookies and blue-raspberry slurpees from the gas station pass Central Park.

At the moment, Peter happily watched his friend scarf down half his gummies at once. Chuckling, he tosses a handful of napkins at the half-blood’s stupid face, giggling as Percy sticks his tingue out in return.

“You can’t judge me, Parker”, Percy retorts, throwing a gummy in his general direction. “I’m not the one who chugged a six pack of ranch soda just cause Micah Jacobs bet you to”.

“In my defense, Micah was cute, and I was weak”.

“So, nothing’s changed than”. Peter elbows him in retaliation, though his stomach filled with knots as he watched Percy collapse into a fit of giggles. The latter boy toppled onto Peter’s lap, the two already leaning on each other on one side of the booth.

“I hate you”

Chuckling, Percy wraps his arm around Peter, snuggling into the crook of his neck. “Don’t haaaaate me, I’m sowwy”, he mocks, earning a shoulder punch.

“Hey, that hurt!”

“Oh I’m sorry, is mister Savior of Olympus hurt from a little punch”.

“Not fair, you got super strength, spider-boy”, Percy pouts.

“And you can talk to dolphins, so we’re even”.

Percy rests his head on Peter’s shoulder, soft locks of his tangled mess of hair tickling the spider-ling’s neck.

“Still seems unfair to me”, he grumbles into the fabric of Peter’s hoodie, which he had changed into earlier.

Snickering, Peter ruffles the other boy’s hair. “Sure, Waterboy”.

“...can I have the rest of yours?”, he asks, already reaching for Peter’s half-finished cup.

“What-NO!”

Peter stretches his Fro-Yo out of the blue-mainiac’s reach. And of course, as Percy collapsed on top of him in his haste to steal the cup, Peter’s phone rings.

Both fending off a sugar-crazed Percy and grabbing for his ringing phone, blasting out the Star Wars Soundtrack on high, was not an easy task.

Peter grabs the remains of his ice cream out of Percy’s grubby hands, glaring down intently as Aunt May yells into his ear. 

“PETER BENJAMIN PARKER!”

Percy laughed next to him as the Spiderling maneuvers the phone away from his ringing ear.

“Aunt May, I can expl-“

“You were supposed to be home at ten o’clock sharp. Do you know what time it is?”

Snickering, Percy shows him his watch.

“Uh, 11:15”, he gulps.

“Where are you?!”

“I-uh ran into an old friend?”

“Peter-“

“No, May, I’m serious”

“Hi Aunt May”, Percy chimes in, a shit eating grin spread across his face.

“...Peter”

“Yeah?”

“Take all the time you need”

“I-what?”

“Just stay out of trouble you two”, she warns. “But have fun”

“Thanks May”, Percy grins, Peter silent in shock. 

Peter could make out Aunt May’s meanderings, hearing “god, now there’s two of them” before ending the call.

For a second there’s silence.

“I love your Aunt”

“Yeah, me too”, Peter sighs, raising an eyebrow at his empty cup. “Percy-“

“I was hungry!”

—-

“How’d you know it was me?”

It was a crisp Saturday morning and the two teens strolled through the bustling streets of New York, clasping salted Pretzels and frozen blue slurpees.

“Your backpack, of ‘course. It was mine, remember”, Percy points out, nudging the Spiderling smugly.

“Ah yes, second grade, the worst year of my life”

“Your welcome by the way. You looked like an idiot holding all your supplies in a ripped up bag”

“ ‘s not my fault Tommy cut open my limited edition iron man backpack”, Peter retorts, stealing a piece of Percy’s pretzel much to the other’s annoyance. The two enjoy the once in a blue moon nice weather, spending the day gnawing on rainbow popsicles and poking fun at one another. Just like old times.

Some things never change. Including Peter’s overwhelming and useless crush on his blue-loving friend.

It didn’t help that Percy had only gotten more handsome in the past few years, eyes still gleaming with excitement and just the thrill of being him.

Growing up, Percy always dragged Peter out of the comfort zone by his leg, sneaking out of the house for late-night sleepovers and early morning snack runs. 

He always wondered when the rule-breaking boy would get tired of Peter’s geeky interests and scaredy cat personality, but he never had. Even after Percy was expelled from Myer’s Elementary, the two still spent countless week nights finishing homework (Peter helping Percy whenever he struggled with reading) and binging netflix shows way too old for them.

Four years ago, Percy went missing. 

It had been a sunday, and Peter had snuck in through Percy’s window via the fire escape (the trouble-maker had rubbed off on him by that point) to be met with an empty apartment. Scratch that, empty all for a passed out Gabe, cradling a pile of half-finished beer bottles.

Days passed with no Percy insight. That is until May woke him up at 3 in the morning, eyes filled with worry as she shows him a breaking news story.

A person blew up the St. Louis Arch. And that person fell to their death, plummeting into the icy depths of the Mississippi River in a fiery explosion.

And that person was Percy Jackson.

Weeks went by, Peter locked within his closet, hiding from the piles of colored drawings that the two had jokingly scribbled in and figurines gifted from his best friend over their years of Christmas exchanges and Birthday surprises.

He cried, god did he cry, wrapped up in Percy’s oversized school hoodie for nights on end, too scared to close his eyes and be met with the tossing of chaotic waves, mind filled with nightmares that only Percy could calm.

Even after they moved out of Manhattan, and away from any remainders of Percy that he passed day to day, Peter still remembered his best friend (and first crush), buying blue-slurpees in his honor and snuggling deep into his old hoodies when nightmares become unbearable at times, especially after the events of Homecoming.

The thought of strolling down 15th avenue, slurping down blue drinks and cracking horrid puns, just one last time with the love of his life next to him seemed like a dream only weeks ago. Peter squeezed the half-blood’s hand nervously, reminding himself that this was real and Percy was there, grinning down at him with that mischievous grin unchanged from their years apart. He squeezed back in reassurance.

“Just be glad I was there to be your knight in shining armor, Parker”, he grins, nudging the teen playfully.

“Hey, I’m not the one who was losing to a demon cheerleader”

“Okay 1, she’s an Impousa, not a demon, and 2, I had it handled, Spider boy”, Percy says defensively.

“By ‘had it handled’ do you mean you were seconds away from being torn to pieces if I hadn’t stepped in?”, Peter giggles, sticking out his tongue. 

“Shut up, Parker”

“You know I won’t”

And as the two war-torn teens strolled down the bustling streets of Manhattan, bickering and catching up on their years apart, their worlds both grew brighter and their hearts grew less and less lonely.

And the world around them grew much, much more louder as their laughs echoed through the streets that made them.

And what a joyous world it was because of it.

**Author's Note:**

> Whoop, had some fun playing around with this concept, might make a sequel with Percy meeting Tony if this does well.
> 
> Excited (and VERY nervous for my boy) to see Far From Home on tuesday so I wanted to post this before all my hopes of a happy ending are shattered.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed :) and good night


End file.
